


The Dancer

by Anonymous



Series: The Blossoms of Time [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: A promicious dancer, Amnesia, F/M, Hàn Dynasty, Jin Dynasty, Kingdom of Shu, Kingdom of Wei, Kingdom of eastern Han, Warring states
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is found in a forest by two heirs to a future crown, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. The days spent with the girl as children, who quickly becomes known by a new name as she has forgotten her own, are shortlived. The three must grow up as quickly as possible as the world that appears so calm starts changing all too drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blue Lump

“Hey, Daaih Lou!” Zhao called, rushing to a blue lump lying about the green of the forest. Shi sighed and waddled over, it wasn't that he couldn't walk properly, it was just that he couldn't be bothered. He was the highest quality lazy pre-teen.  
“What now, Sai Lou?” Shi mumbled, the leaves crunching under his feet. They weren't supposed to be out this far but battling with a quick tempered Sai Lou was not something he wanted to endeavour in at the minute.  
“I think someone's here, Daaih Lou” Zhao answered, “hurry up!” Shi took to walking instead of waddling but made it as slow as he could, gradually glowing slower until Zhao marched up to him and almost wrenched his brother's arm right out of its socket. Shi's rather uncharacteristic shriek of pain woke the blue lump.

Now, this blue lump, and it was a very dark blue that was easy to come by, had a name. Had a past. Had a life. Had everything single thing that a normal person would possess. There was just one flaw. This dark blue lump could not remember any of these things at all. The blue lump was a girl from the red light district of Luoyang, the capital of the Wei country in its current state by the hand of Cao Cao. She had a burn mark up her side and any longer in the dirt of the forest floor and the burn would easily be infected. It might already be. Having been woken the girl attempted to sit up but the pain overran her and she collapsed, clutching her burnt side.

“Go get Bahba!” Shi shouted at his younger brother, his keen eyes spotting the burn mark before it was covered once again by the girl's arms. Zhao ran off without another word. Though his brother could be stern if he shouted it was urgent, especially if he told him to go and get Father. Their father, Sima Yi, the valued tactician under Cao Cao himself, was not someone you wanted to bother, son, friend or foe. He was a very tall, thin man with a sinister smile at the best of times. The only person who dare disturb him was his wife and Zhao and Shi's mother, Zhang Chunhua. She too, while beautiful beyond what many men dared even wish for, was a sinister character who planned and schemed with her husband as she was well known for her intelligence and wit as well as beauty. Of course there were exceptions to this, in certain situations Sima Yi would attend to his sons' calls and if he wasn't doing any courtly duties but was still busy he'd usually say,  
“Go ask Mahma.”

This was one of the certain situations. Sima Yi was sat in his family chambers, reading, his favoured pass time in any free time he might manage to snatch from a busy schedule.  
“Come in!” He called before the banging could get impatient, he already knew it was Zhao but acted surprised, “oh, it's you, jai, what ever is the matter?”  
“Daaih Lou and I found a girl in the forest” Zhao started.  
“And why were you out that far?” Sima Yi demanded, though he made no attempt to repeat the question as his son ignored it and continued anyway.  
“I think she's hurt and Daaih Lou shouted at me to come and get you so I thought that maybe it's urgent.”  
“Alright then” Sima Yi sighed, putting what he was reading aside and picking his son up and swinging him onto his back, “lead the way jai.”

Once in the forest Zhao directed his father down the many twists and turns the forest route took, again Sima Yi didn't make an attempt to scold his son when they went off the forest path but he wasn't exactly the most pleased parent.  
“Daaih Lou!” Zhao called, almost deafening his father but again no scolding. Sima Shi, the elder of the two brothers, appeared from behind a tree and beckoned his Father and Brother over.  
“Ah, I see” Sima Yi sighed when he saw the girl's side. It was very badly burnt, parts of her side were still bleeding and was almost down to the bone on a few areas, “did you clean it?” Shi nodded and stepped back a little as his Father set his younger brother down. 

Sima Yi carried the girl back while his two sons trailed behind him, as always keeping a respectful distance. Occasionally Shi would have to grab Zhao's arm and drag him back but eventually gave up and let Zhao walk along side their Father.  
“Bahba, who do you think she is?” Zhao asked, having to jog to keep up, he was only eight and keeping up with a man who usually had to race down corridors at top speed wasn't easy.  
“I don't know jai, maybe she can tell us when she wakes up properly” Sima Yi answered, “you can join us Shi, there's no need to be so respectful.”  
“But...fine” Shi then jogged to catch up. He only had to walk as he had a little practice in walking down corridors at top speed...though it was still quite a fast walk.

As they trudged back to the castle over the wet grass, it had been raining the previous day, the girl's bare feet occasionally clonked Zhao on the head but he acted like it didn't bother him in the slightest. It did and one hit to the head surprised him enough to misjudge his next step and slip, ending up coated in mood.  
“Help him up, Shi” Sima Yi sighed.  
“Why? He can stand up himself!” Shi protested, though really he was sure that his little brother was going to try and get him as muddy as possible as well.  
“Do you want your Mahma to yell at me because your brother kept falling over and got more muddy than he is already?” Sima Yi hissed. He never, ever shouted unless he really needed to which was usually to make some sort of speech or distribute commands, he never really shouted at his sons. The hiss was also more effective as it scared them witless. Shi, choosing not to grumble for fear of hearing the snake once again, trudged over through the mud and, as repayment from before, helped Zhao up but gave his arm a sharp tug so he nearly fell over again.

“What's this?” Zhang Chunhua asked when she spotted her husband and two sons dragging their feet up the castle steps, the bottom of their robes and shoes practically water logged. She went to join them the very second she saw the girl in her husband's arms and the ugly burn mark on the girl's side.  
“Zhao and Shi found her in the forest” Sima Yi answered, “apparently Shi told Zhao to come and get me so it must have been important and well...it was.” Chunhua nodded,  
“Do we have a room for her, we must surely.”  
“Of course we do” Sima Yi answered, continuing to walk, not wanting the girl to wake up in his arms as it was probably terribly uncomfortable, “do you know the size of this estate?” Chunhua fell silent, slightly ashamed by what she considered stupidity. She did get a little comfort from Zhao who rushed forward and grabbed his Mother's hand as they made their way back to their chambers.

While Chunhua rushed to get the castle's doctor the Sima brothers sorted out the spare bed they had. It was still messy from when a guest had stayed in it a month before, it had been left untouched as they had no need of it. Zhao screeched when he saw a rather large spider under the covers and earned himself a thwack on the back of the head the girl almost woke.  
“Don't be such a wuss” Shi hissed at him, his hiss some what replicating their Father's.  
“Don't hit your brother Shi” Sima Yi snapped at him, his voice also a hiss. Zhao threw his brother a dirty look before chasing the spider off into the corner of the room.

Just as they sorted out the bed and laid the girl on it Chunhua brought the doctor in who got straight to work. He woke the girl first, she didn't seem all too aware of her surroundings but it was certain that she was still in pain as frequently her eyes clenched shut and the doctor had to drag her hands from her side. He cleaned the burn properly first, he used some kind of sticky and very light green substance. Applying it clearly hurt because he asked that Chunhua grab her arms so that the girl couldn't touch the burn any more, she didn't scream or shout but she wriggled about due to the discomfort and tried to tug her arms from Chunhua's grip. He then wrapped bandages round the girl's torso to cover the burn, they also had the same green stuff on the inside and the two Sima brothers came to the conclusion that this was something that was going to help.

“You'll have to redress the burn every couple of days, and apply this” the doctor explained, handing a couple of pots to Chunhua, “I would come back and do it but apparently an epidemic has hit and Mengde has requested that all but his personal doctor go and not return until it has stopped.”  
“Understood” Sima Yi nodded, “we can't thank you enough.”  
“No need to thank me” the Doctor replied, shaking his head as he went to the door, “though might I ask Zhongda what are your plans? It seems some what odd of you to take in someone of such common blood.”  
“That may be true” Sima Yi replied, glancing back at the girl who was once again sleeping, “but those who are vulnerable should by all means be protected.”  
“Interesting,” the Doctor commented before adding, “well I wish you all the best of health, goodbye.”

Once the doctor was out Chunhua ushered out her sons and husband,  
“Out, out, it wouldn't be decent for you to stay in there” she snapped at them before turning on her heel and going back into the room. Sima Yi gave a rather fatigued sigh and sat down and picked up his book again. Though he had come to love his wife she didn't half tire him out with her insistent nature and, sometimes what one might consider at the time, over intelligence. She was useful of course, if he really was stuck then he could ask her first. Still...she irritated him some what when ever he did ask, simply because she wouldn't be completely stumped when faced with a problem that he couldn't over come. It wasn't something that could just be learned to live with.

As far as his sons were concerned their Mother was brilliant. She laughed all the time, her eyes were always sparkling and, although she had quite a short temper when she was annoyed it seemed like nothing actually did annoy her so they couldn't probably get away with murder if they tried. Though neither had gotten very many of her features, they had all been passed to their sister, Princess Nanyang, they had their mother's eyes. They were a slightly lighter brown than their father's, in fact all of the Sima children born of Chunhua had her eyes except the youngest brother, Guan who was only a year old.

“Neither of you two are supposed to go in there, okay?” Chunhua warned when she came out of the room, “that girl needs a lot of rest and it would be no good if you disturbed her. So, you two go and play some where, now.” She stressed the now and the boys ran off immediately. Once they were out of the room Chunhua practically collapsed beside her husband.  
“Are you quite alright my dear?” Sima Yi asked, stroking his wife's hair and putting his book aside once again. Chunhua was by no means a fragile woman, to tell the truth she was quite the opposite. She could ride a horse faster than many of the court men that Sima Yi was acquainted with and if you gave her a sword she'd most likely be able to use it.

“What are you going to do then? The doctor was right it's down right odd that you're taking in someone with such common blood” Chunhua asked, leaning into her husband's side, affection seeming to fill her chest.  
“This sounds inhumane when voiced” Sima Yi sighed, “but I'd like to keep her.”  
“Oh please, my dear you make her sound like a pet” Chunhua chortled, smiling brightly.  
“That was what I was trying to avoid” Sima Yi mumbled, closing his eyes and squashing the skin on his forehead so it looked like he had a mono brow which just made Chunhua laugh to herself even more, “anyway, unless we find her family she's becoming a Sima, no one is going to question it so there would be no need to worry.”  
“If you say so dear” Chunhua yawned, settling down and closing her eyes. She was by no means fragile but she did indeed tire herself easily.


	2. Guo Mei!

“Hey, Daaih Lou, do you think Bahba and Mahma will keep the girl?” Zhao asked.  
“I don't know” Shi shrugged, pulling himself up onto a higher branch in the tree they were climbing.  
“Maybe she could be our sister? Maybe they'll adopt her” Zhao suggested excitedly.  
“Don't be stupid Sai Lou” Shi dismissed, “why would they adopt a commoner.”  
“Because they only have one daughter” Zhao answered, this seemed perfectly tactical as far as he was concerned, one daughter wasn't exactly enough to establish good connections he knew that much.  
“They won't adopt her, she's too common” Shi repeated, irritated that his younger brother had out thought him.  
“You don't know that for sure” Zhao replied, frowning at his elder brother.  
“Oh shut up Zhao” Shi said, turning his nose up and refusing to look at his younger brother.

“I hate you” Zhao mumbled, sitting on a lower branch and hugging his knees.  
“I hate you too” Shi replied, making sure his legs were securely hooked round the branch before swinging back, grabbing it and almost banging heads with Zhao.  
“Go away Daaih Lou” Zhao muttered, putting a hand on his brother's face and pushing him away. His balance thrown off Shi accidentally let go of the branch and fell off. He was lucky enough to be able to grab the branch his younger brother was on, who then helped him up before hugging his knees again.  
“Okay, maybe they'll adopt her” Shi sighed, hoping it might bring his brother out of the soar mood he was in.

“Why do you want a sister anyway?” Shi asked, “they're boring.” Zhao shrugged,  
“I don't know, I'd rather have her as a sister than anyone else, especially instead of Nanyang she is boring.”  
“Why the girl? Did you meet her or something when you tried to runaway last year?” Shi asked, utterly confused by his brother's reasoning.  
“Don't think so” Zhao answered, his cheeks colouring a little as he remembered when he tried to run away. His parents had gotten in to a loud and rather angry argument that had scared him terribly and he'd run off into the city. He'd been in far more trouble than he could handle and had not been allowed to leave his room for two whole weeks.  
“So why then?” Shi prompted.  
“I don't know, just, that feeling when you see someone and you just...just know?” Zhao explained, finding it rather difficult. Shi blinked at him,  
“No, Sai Lou, I believe you've gone mad.”  
“Oh great, thanks Daaih Lou.”

“And what would you two be doing in a tree?” Asked a voice, making the two Sima heirs jump in surprise. They looked down to see Cao Pi, the crown Prince, looking up at them with the slither of a smile that he always wore.  
“Oh nothing, just keeping off soggy ground Zihuan” Shi answered. Both of the brothers were terrified of the Prince and he was indeed a man to be feared. Even now at 30 he was a military and political power that was quite the force to be reckoned with. He was very skilled in all forms of combat and had been from a young age, a few said that his strategies rivalled that of their Father's and managed to some how keep himself high up in the court without the assistance of his own Father's position, which was particularly incredible as many seemed to consider him quite an impossible subject to deal with. Still he favoured the Sima, as Cao Cao did, so the boys were on relatively good terms with the Prince. This, of course, didn't stop them being scared to walk within five meters of him.

“Say, why were you and Zhongda running across the grounds before? And what on earth was he carrying, it was the most odd shape” Cao Pi asked. Zhao gave his brother a look, asking if he should tell and got a rather apprehensive nod.  
“Daaih Lou and I were playing in the forest and we found a girl there, she was very badly hurt and we had to ask Bahba to help us” Zhao answered, he wasn't afraid to call his Father by Bahba to other people, though it wasn't exactly practical, something that his brother scolded him for quite often.  
“I see, I presume she is resting in your family rooms now?” Cao Pi prompted. Zhao nodded. That was the other horribly terrifying thing about Cao Pi. He knew everything. He knew where you were. He knew where you went. He knew what you thought of him. He knew everything. Something that didn't occur to the two brothers was that they might have made a mistake. 

Meanwhile in their family rooms, Chunhua had pleaded a head ache and gone to sleep, Sima Yi was sat with the girl. She was sound asleep, seeming to be in less pain than she had been when Shi and Zhao had brought her in. He rarely saw anyone who slept soundly, not even he, a high up court official, dare sleep a solid night. His wife and daughter were both plagued by nightmares that were frighteningly similar and now his wife had to answer to the calls if Gan, their youngest son as well. Zhao was still a ball of energy that hadn't quite burned out yet, not helped by his unconscious refusal to be proper in anyway. Shi never slept soundly as he was frequently ill with eye infections which had bothered him for at least five years, the rest of the time he never slept as he worried about his future. Yi himself had never heard of anyone talk of adulthood with such pessimism while being determined to act as an adult would, especially someone who had lived such an easy life.

While he sat and read, vaguely aware of the girl snoring lightly, a most unlady like feature, questions prevented him from actually taking in any of the information. Why had a girl even turned up in a forest with such a bad burn? How had she even got that far without dying? Did she have any family, had a fire perhaps broken out and killed them, he'd certainly heard of one happening in the city very recently. Would she even be able to remember them? That was the biggest questions, he'd seen something like this a few years earlier, a man had been caught up in a fire and barely been able to remember his own name by the time he was found, half burnt alive. 

Just as this crossed his mind the girl stirred and suddenly began tossing and turning, shrieking when she rolled onto her burnt side. Sima Yi quickly abandoned his book and rolled her onto her back again,  
“Shh, shh” he hummed, stroking her hair, mimicking what he'd seen Chunhua do for their children whenever they were upset. She eventually settled down but started mumbling.  
“Mahma...”  
“Bahba...”  
“Daaih Lou...” So she had an older brother, Mother and Father. She definitely had a family, that was enough, maybe they could look for them.

However that seemed to be the last thing that Sima Yi actually wanted to do. As far as he was concerned he'd been a useless father to his children, only coming to calls that were urgent or that wouldn't bother him. He hated the amount of times he just hadn't bothered with them and said,  
“Go ask Mahma.” Maybe if he could start a new with this girl and Gan then maybe he could prove himself as a parent, just maybe. Yes no one was going to stop him adopting this girl. No one.

Yes no one was going to stop him adopting this girl. No one.  
"Zhongda! Will you please answer the door" Chunhua shouted at him from her room. She always addressed him by his court name in private when he was irritating her. It was then that he noticed, while caught up in his thoughts, someone had been wrapping on the door and he had been blatantly ignoring them. Sima Yi quickly rushed to the door and opened it and almost toppled back in complete surprise and a small dash of fear when he saw who was stood in front of him. None other than the King of Wei himself was stood at his door. Now usually of course Sima Yi was not scared of Cao Cao in the slightest, in fact as far as rumours went it was the other way round but when you ignored the King you were in deep trouble.

"M-Mengde! My a-apologies" Sima Yi stuttered, still in some odd state of shock. Cao Cao brushed off his subordinate's surprise and asks that he might find sanctuary in the family's rooms for a little, court life too busy and he had no desire to visit any of his numerous concubines. They spoke of the current situation and played Go quietly, Chunhua, when tired, unleashed her wrath on everyone and everything regardless of who they were. Eventually a question from Cao Cao after their third game shocked Sima Yi. He hadn't thought it might occur in conversation, and was sure that Cao Cao did not even know about the subject.  
"Might I see the girl?" Sima Yi blinked a little when asked this and only stared at the King of Wei. How could he know. Surprise always got the better of Sima Yi as he wasn't used to the actual feeling,  
"How do you know?" He asked before realising he was being rather rude. Once again Cao Cao ignored his rudeness and answered,  
"Pi told me" he answered, "said your boys told him."

Rather apprehensively Sima Yi took Cao Cao in to the girl's room, once again remaining completely silent. Well...almost.  
“She's surprisingly pretty for a commoner” Cao Cao muttered, shuffling a little so he could get a better look at her.  
“Beauty does not come with social class, if I might say, Mengde” Sima Yi replied, “yes, she is pretty.” This was it, exactly what he had been thinking only an hour or so ago had gone and jumped out of the window on him. Recently Cao Cao had found himself some what daughterless. Now he wasn't actually daughterless but he was out of daughters to marry off and had been looking to adopt any who may be of use to him. A pretty girl who was only going to carry on being pretty? Perfect!

“What are you doing in here?” Hissed a quiet voice...ah...Chunhua had found them, “out, out, now. Oh, Mengde! I'm sorry!” Chunhua's shock had risen her voice and woken the girl who was staring at the three courtspeople in utter terror. Neither Chunhua or Cao Cao noticed that they had woken the girl as they were now apologizing and reassuring one another repeatedly, locked in a rather noisy cycle. Sima Yi ignored them and sat on the floor and smiled at the girl,  
“Don't mind them” he reassured her, “they didn't mean to wake you.”  
“Where am I? Where's Mahma and Bahba and Daaih Lou?” the girl mumbled, Sima Yi didn't hear her as well as he would have liked but managed to deduce what she had said from fractions, a skill actually very helpful with children.  
“You're in the Sima's family quarters” Sima Yi answered, he hadn't exactly been sure how to answer that and was completely ignoring the question about her family.  
“Sima...Sima” she mumbled, clearly thinking quite hard.

The girl suddenly shuffled back and stared at Sima Yi much to his surprise. He then realised it was because she knew exactly who he was and who Cao Cao was.  
“It's okay, it's okay” he laughed, “we're looking after you, no need to be scared.”  
“Where's Mahma and Bahba and Daaih Lou?” She asked again, she still didn't seem to sure of Sima Yi but seemed quite insistent on getting an answer out of him. He deliberated over giving her the truth and let the hum of Chunhua and Cao Cao's now conversation swallow him while he did.  
“And how is your new born Lady Zhang?”  
“He's well, he's well, prone to crying though, honestly Shi and Zhao were not this much trouble.”  
“It changes from child to child apparently, Lady Zhang.”  
“Well, either way, it doesn't half tire one out.” Sima Yi zoned out of the conversation and told the girl, who had been sat patiently waiting for an answer,  
“We don't know, that's why you're staying with us.” 

Chunhua and Cao Cao, having still not noticed that they had woken the girl, went out into the main room and left Sima Yi and the girl alone.  
“Do you know your name?” He asked, hoping that she would. To his dismay she looked puzzled and seemed to be putting much thought into it. An awkward silence followed as the girl tried to remember her name, it was certainly a one sided awkward silence but that really did not stop Sima Yi shifting uncomfortably.  
“Mei” she finally answered, “but I don't know my family name.”  
“Do you know how old you are?” Sima Yi replied.  
“6...I think” she answered, “I think we had a little snake and a little rabbit, the snake was mine.”  
“Pets?” Sima Yi asked, thinking what odd pets they would be indeed. She shook her head,  
“Someone made them for us.” A sudden look of realisation and relief crossed the girls face,  
“I remember my name! It's Guo, Guo Mei!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Chinese ages you're a year older than you would be so the girl is actually 5 not 6 by our standards


	3. The Death of an Era

"What shall we do then my dear?" Sima Yi asked when in bed that night. He had chosen to sleep beside his wife for the time being.  
"You really want to adopt her, don't you" Chunhua replied, placing a hand on her husband's leg. He nodded,  
"I don't know why, I just...I want to start afresh, I want to do a better job with Gan than I did with Shi and Zhao and I want to do a better job with Mei than I did with Nanyang" he blurted out. Chunhua smiled,  
"A good reason to wish such a thing" she reassured him rather than reminding him how much that may make Shi and Zhao hate him.  
“I don't know though, maybe it's not the best reason” he mumbled, having thought of it himself  
“If it’s what makes you happy then go ahead, no one should stop you” Chunhua reassured him with her gentle smile.

Yet, as always he was aware of a potential counter action to his own and this was a rare occasion where he wasn’t exactly sure how to produce his own counteraction. Yes he wanted to adopt the girl but he also wanted to stay high up within Cao Cao’s ranks, if he really was intending to adopt her then surely he’d do it as quickly as possible but something was dragging it out. Cao Cao was a dangerous man (and his son equally so) and not someone you wanted to get onto the wrong side of. He acted calm and very collected and knew that arguments were worth nothing. He had no external temper but his internal temper, if burnt out, meant death for the one who irritated him, however close the person.

“You’re reconsidering because of Mengde, aren’t you?” Chunhua sighed, “honestly, finders, keepers as far as I’m concerned. You’ve got a good reason to want to adopt her, not just so she’s a political pawn her entire life.”  
“I know, I know dear but…well, I’d also like to keep my head. Removing said political pawn from Cao Cao sounds like one of the stupidest moves a man could make” Sima Yi sighed. Chunhua shrugged,  
“Just wait until he passes, I’m sure Cao Pi will not be bothered by the girl, he’ll have winning the court over to do first so we can adopt her in secret then if he really is bothered we’ll state she’s already our daughter and that she’s still too young to marry.”  
“I suppose we could” Sima Yi smiled, “now please, may we sleep, it’s late.”

Yet exactly what had been dreaded by Sima Yi the night before happened the next morning.  
“Zhongda, might I talk to you in private?” Cao Cao asked.  
“Of course, Mengde” Sima Yi, and he knew exactly what was coming. Cao Cao took him into a small room that was used for things such as this.  
“I would like to adopt the girl, she may stay with you until she’s well but I would like to adopt her, tell me how is she?” Cao Cao stated without a care.  
“She’s better, it still pains her but she’s started to recover, it’ll leave a nasty scar though, are you sure you want her to be married off?” Sima Yi answered, hoping this little of nugget of information may well throw Cao Cao off.  
“Marriage is politics, not love” Cao Cao replied, definitely not thrown off and Sima Yi suddenly got a sinking feeling that he may well have given himself away.

“Anything else to discuss, Mengde?” Sima Yi asked, hoping that he was wrong about giving himself away.  
“No, not that I ca-“ Cao Cao suddenly stopped and did not continue speaking. He seemed to stop midway through the word and appeared to be choking on the word.  
“M-Mengde?!” Sima Yi asked, surprised at the sudden loss of ability in the man who ruled Wei and had conquered and killed ruthlessly. Cao Cao scrabbled at Sima Yi,  
“Help” he wheezed, “help me” his breath came out in restless scratches, “help me, Zhongda.” Sima Yi quickly pulled the man from the room and called,  
“The King is ill! Get him to his rooms and find a doctor!” 

Chaos unfolded as people ran forward to help and a few ran to get the royal doctor.  
“Thank you” Cao Cao wheezed as two men, much more able bodied than Sima Yi was, took him to his rooms. Cao Pi was staring, the shock of it all clearly showing on his face. Sima Yi knew exactly what he was thinking and found himself surprised that he wasn’t despising him for it. I am king.   
“You understand this puts you under suspicion, don’t you” Cao Pi warned Sima Yi, slinking over.  
“And that you suspect is most unlike you, Zihuan” Sima Yi replied. Cao Pi laughed,  
“Oh it's not that I suspect you Zhongda but what of others, you were alone with him and he suddenly collapses” he laughed again, “my dear friend, who could not suspect you.”  
“Plently of people” Sima Yi answered, turning and leaving with no more words to be spoken.

“Bahba! What happened” Zhao demanded, rushing over to his Father. Sima Yi sighed and knelt, holding his son's shoulders,  
“Zhao, the king is ill” Sima Yi told him and Shi who was stood behind him, “and he's probably not going to live much longer, he's a very old man, you know that.” Zhao's facial expression changed to a down cast one and he looked at the floor.   
“Does that mean we're going to” Shi started.  
“No, we're not going to Shi, not yet” Sima Yi answered quickly before Shi could say any more, no wanting to give anything away to invisible spies.

While their Father went to attend to Cao Cao in his dying hours they went back to their rooms and sat in the room the girl was in.  
“Didn't Bahba say he knew her name?” Zhao asked, hugging his knees while staring at her.  
“Mei” Shi answered, “and don't stare, if she wakes up you're going to scare her.” Zhao sighed and buried his face in his knees,  
“I don't want Mengde to die” he mumbled and Shi was positive that his brother was crying.  
“Why not? Won't Zihuan just take over or is there some kind of plot you've over heard?” Shi asked, he knew full well that he would have been in serious trouble if he brushed off the death of the king in public but he could get away with it here, you could get away with almost anything if you weren't within hearing range of anyone, providing you checked the walls, something Shi always did without fail.

“What if there is one though, what if someone tries to kill Zihuan, what if they tried to kill Mengde?” Zhao blubbed, his voice shrouded in tears.  
“Well if it happens it happens” Shi answered, trying to reassure his brother and not quite sure on whether he was doing it right, “why are you so worried about them anyway?”  
“Doesn't Bahba like serving them? Haven't they done so much for us? Remember when Mother was ill, Cao Cao sent his own doctor, not just a normal one. The family clearly like us, we should do the same in return” Zhao answered, looking at his brother over his knees. Shi stared back, he had been out done by his younger brother once again. He was right, they should feel the same about the Cao family. Now feeling guilty Shi mimicked his brother and hugged his knees to his chest.

While the two brothers sat in silence the girl woke from a natural sleep, well certainly a natural state of sleep rather than a pain induced one.  
“Shi” Zhao mumbled, nudging his brother with his foot, “she's awake.” Shi looked up and they both turned their heads to look at the girl. Mei stared back, captured by the brothers' eyes. They were a dark hazel colour with specks green round the edges. The younger's eyes were some what brighter than the elder's, more energy seemed to lie with in them while the older's were a little dull but were full of some kind of hidden wisdom.  
“Are you alright?” Asked the elder, looking rather concerned. Mei could think of little to say and just asked,  
“Who are you? Are you the man's sons?”  
“Scary looking one who's soft as a small puppy?” The elder brother asked, Mei nodded in reply, “yeah, that's Bahba. I'm Sima Shi.”  
“Sima Zhao” the younger smiled, “you're Guo Mei, right?” Mei nodded again.

“What happened to you then?” Zhao asked, shuffling a little closer and sitting cross legged, he smiled at Mei and leant forward so his elbows rested on his knees.  
“I don't know” Mei answered, pulling a face and looking away, “all I know is that I have this burn and that my family aren't with me.”  
“Did you have a big family?” Shi asked, also moving his knees so they didn't conceal his face. Mei shook her head,  
“It was only my Mother, Father, Brother and I” she answered, “there was also some who lodged with us so we could get some extra money.”  
“What were they like?” Shi prompted for her to continue.  
“I didn't like the man who stayed with us, he didn't pay us and sometimes took our money but Mahma told me he was allowed to. Bahba was very nice to me and my brother, he made all sorts of things for us, he was a carpenter” Mei answered.  
“What about your brother?” Zhao asked, still smiling a little. Mei shrugged,  
“He was nice.”

Zhao immediately saw that Mei was sniffling and shuffled closer,  
“What's wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked, some what surprised, she'd seemed very happy a minute ago.  
“I can't remember my own brother's name!” She sobbed, covering her face quickly, “I can't remember his name, I know his animal, I know his element but I don't know his name.”   
“That's okay” Zhao reassured her, “you've had a nasty shock, you don't have to remember yet.” He hugged the girl tightly, without any warning.  
“Zhao! You ca-” Shi stopped mid sentence when it became apparent that the girl was clearly finding some comfort in the hug because she was now sniffling into his brother's shoulder. Shi even smiled a little, he'd always thought that his brother was all rough and tumble but he had been proved wrong...it's just that this time he didn't mind.

“Goodness me, are you alright my dear?” Asked a rather alarmed voice. All three of them turned around to see Zhang Chunhua stood in the door.  
“I'm fine, thank you” the girl answered, yet she looked some what awkward as she didn't know the woman's name.  
“Chunhua, dear, what's your name?” Chunhua smiled, not too bothered about giving the girl her first name.  
“Guo Mei” the girl answered, still a little pink cheeked.

Just at that very moment Sima Yi came in, grim looking.  
“Is the news the worst is that your court face my dear?” Chunhua asked, looking round at her husband. He sighed and shook his head,  
“The news is both joyous and grave Chunhua, boys, Mei” Sima Yi answered, “the King is dead.” Zhao started blubbing again while Chunhua and Shi remained in slight states of shock. They're weren't actually shocked, they'd practically been expecting it, Cao Cao was old so it was absolutely no surprise when they heard this news.  
“Then, I presume, Cao Pi is our new king?” Chunhua asked, folding her arms across her chest and sighing a little.  
“Yes, his coronation will take place after the mourning period” Sima Yi nodded, “meanwhile he'll be enjoying, excising his new court powers.”

Mei merely listened to what the man had to say. So, their King had just died and the Crown Prince had taken over. She had to deduce this as she had never actually known the name of either of them, the family name was no mystery but it only went as far as that. Though she did remember a couple of years before, a stray memory in a mess with what was lost, that a man had come round the district she was from and visited everyone. He had shook hands with her father and the man who lived with them, he had kissed her mother's hand for far too long and had ruffled her brother's hair. He had only smiled at her as she hid in the rafters, looking down with mild curiosity yet too afraid to come down. That must have been Cao Cao.

Once in bed again that same night Chunhua asked,  
“So are you going to adopt the girl now?”  
“Yes, I will” Sima Yi answered, “though in light of Liu Bei and Sun Quan's declarations she may be used as a political pawn after all.”  
“What?” Chunhua demanded, “but you said that was the last thing you wanted to do, you can't go back on that surely.”  
“Things change my dear, it's not under my control” Sima Yi sighed, “what must be done, must be done.” Chunhua glared at him and lay down, facing the other way and ignoring him whenever he tried to talk to her. She hated it when people went back on their word. Sima Yi knew this quite well and, in an attempt to win her back, said,  
“But I will do all within my power to stop that.” He felt like he was making a promise...he could only hope that he could keep it.


	4. Wretched

No that anyone actually gets what they wants.

Of course if something was not complicated then Sima Yi would put it off, he worked in a hierarchy. Most complicated first, least complicated last and then whatever fit in the middle. Having to wear white was at the very top of his list, simply because any mourning clothes he had in his possession were old and battered and he had no wishes to order new ones, he had very little money despite being a court official. Anyway, he was saving that for if something went horribly wrong and he died early, then his family might have something to live off if forced to run away quicker than Shu officials. Then there was that damn Jiang Wei, traitorous bastard in the making as far as he was concerned. Hadn't he caused enough problems anyway? Always making a fool of himself in court, the man was ridiculous.

“Ah! There you are Zhongda, I've been looking for you all over, might I talk to you?” Cao Pi called to him from down a hall that Sima Yi had been practising his favourite hobby of walking down them at top speed.  
“Of course, of course Zihuan” Sima Yi answered, trying not to grimace. He could not stand Cao Pi in any way, shape or form any more. He drove him absolutely crazy because he was exercising his power far too much as far as he was concerned, “would my office be a better place?”  
“Yes, yes it would, lead the way” Cao Pi nodded.

“So, is everything going smoothly” Sima Yi asked as they sat down. Cao Pi nodded,  
“It is, though I know why my father said it was such a difficult job, one must certainly have patience for the brainless and endless signings.”  
“It comes with practice, I assure you” Sima Yi smiled, “so, what is it that you wished to discuss?”  
“The girl, what's her name again? Guo Linh?” Cao Pi replied.  
“Guo Mei” Sima Yi corrected.  
“Yes, Guo Mei. As far as my understanding goes, my father, the late king, had taken an interest in adopting her?” Sima Yi had to fight very hard not to beat his head against the table. Once again the Cao had foiled his perfectly reasonable plan. Despite this he kept a straight face and confirmed this.  
“I'd like to take his place in the matter and adopt her myself” Cao Pi declared.  
“I shall see to it” Sima Yi nodded. Cao Pi looked away for a second before turning back and asking,  
“You weren't planning on doing the same were you?” Sima Yi hesitated and contemplated telling the new King the truth but decided against it,  
“No, not at all.” He didn't get the most reassuring look of belief from Cao Pi.

“You what?!” Chunhua shouted at him, “I thought you said-”  
“I cannot change the King's mind Zhang! However much I want to, however much I try, it will not work. He's set on it, so he'll do it. Maybe it'll be better than way, she'll be more than just an experiment for me to see if I can be a better parent.”  
“But she won't be a political move if she's ours Yi! We can just raise her to be happy and enjoy life and I don't know, maybe she'll fall in love with someone and be able to marry them” Chunhua reminded him.  
“Well, she might still be happy in a political marriage” Sima Yi sighed, trying to win a losing battle.  
“I don't care about a maybe or a might, I want her to just be happy. That little girl in there has lost her family, we can dignify her with this can't we?” Chunhua snapped.  
“I cannot change the King's mind Chunhua, you just have to accept that” Sima Yi repeated. Chunhua glared at him and walked out, ignoring anything else that he might possibly have to say.

“Why were you and Bahba fighting?” Zhao asked as she passed him outside, “is it something to do with Mei?” Chunhua ignored her son and carried on walking. He made an attempt to go after her, firstly repeating the question and then just saying,  
“Mahma?” Over and over until she turned around and snapped,  
“Leave me alone Zhao, go away.” She turned around and started walking again, ignoring when Zhao burst into tears.

At loss he ran out of the maize of corridors and to the tree that he and his brother had been in when Cao Pi had asked about Mei. He stumbled about, sometimes missing steps. The ground was hard now and a little uneven so he did his best not to fall over as he knew it wasn't going to get him muddy this time but it sure as hell was going to hurt. He was still sniffling when he reached the tree and almost ran smack into it because his eyes were clouded by left over tears.

Mother never, ever, ever snapped at with either of her children, unless it wasn't too serious. If she told him to go play with Shi he was fine with it, not that his brother hadn't abandoned him anyway as he now almost an adult and was acting far too much like it. Today, what she'd done, was just cold hearted. She hadn't even told him to go anywhere just to go away. Not to anywhere, just away from his mother, who had been his very lifeline for half of his life.

“Oi, what's up with you?” Demanded a voice. Zhao jumped, still sniffling, and looked down to see Shi peering up at him.  
“Mahma told me to go away” Zhao mumbled, as his brother yanked himself up into the tree and sat beside his brother.  
“Why? That's not like her” Shi replied, deciding that he might actually be nice to his brother for once.  
“I think she and Bahba were arguing about Mei” Zhao explained. Shi sighed,  
“How about we go ask Bahba instead of Mahma, he never snaps at anyone, he's too lazy.” Zhao stared at his brother for a second in surprise. Yes going to speak to their father was a much better idea but Shi had just called Sima Yi lazy so he was getting over the shock of that.  
“Alright, lets go” Zhao nodded, jumping down from the branch and almost toppling over as he landed while his brother climbed down much more sensibly.

“Why do you think they were arguing about Mei?” Shi asked as they walked across the grounds. Zhao shrugged,  
“Don't know, but I think Bahba said something about Zihuan.”  
“Weird, I wonder if maybe he wants to adopt Mei” Shi mumbled, pulling his “thinking” face which Zhao thought looked terribly funny, it was like a cross between a frown, a weird looking grimace and his smug look. In spoken thought: I'm confused, I'm uncomfortable and I'm terribly intelligent; HELP ME.  
“Why would he do that?” Zhao asked.  
“Well, he doesn’t have any daughters by Lady Zhenji does he and she's his official consort...well, I think she is anyway...and even then he doesn't have any by Lady Nüwang either so he needs an official daughter. There's nothing better than adopting for the rest of the court to accept it” Shi explained.  
“What?” Zhao replied.  
“Never mind” Shi sighed.

Around ten minutes after Shi's failed explanation they were knocking on their family rooms' door, hoping that Sima Yi was working in them rather than his office.  
“Come in” he called. Shi, who's shoulders had been raised in nervousness, relaxed and opened the door, “oh, it's you two, what's the matter?”  
“Zhao wants to know why you were arguing with Mahma” Shi replied. Sima Yi sighed and rubbed his eyes,  
“Listen, both of you come and sit down and I'll explain what's actually going on.” The two boys seated them selves on two cushions and both looked directly at Sima Yi, both having inquisitive looks on their faces.

“Cao Pi, the King, Zihuan, what ever you two call him, has decided that instead of us adopting Mei, he's going to. Now neither of you mention the “instead of us” he doesn't know that me and Mahma wanted to adopt her okay?” He started and when he got no reply he repeated, “okay?” The two boys nodded and Sima Yi continued, “the reason Mahma and I were fighting is because Mahma wanted me to stop the King and adopt her ourselves and I told her that we couldn't. So the King is going to adopt Mei and we're not, alright?” Both boys nodded and Zhao asked,  
“Will we still be able to see her?”  
“Of course we will, she'll be around the palace all the time...until she gets married of course” Sima Yi answered.  
“That gives us how long?” Shi asked.  
“Well, she said she was born in the year of the snake so I'm guessing she's seven years old so six years perhaps” Sima Yi answered.

Weeks passed and they heard nothing from Cao Pi, Sima Yi assumed he worked in the same way he did and left it be but his sons tried to enjoy two things at one; the first being Shi's dwindling days of childhood; the second being their dwindling days with Mei. She was better by the time Sima Yi and Chunhua had begun to “look around” for a wife for Shi, something he didn't want at all. He found women some what bothersome, he just wanted to hunt and enjoy his life and not be completely tied down like his father was. Zhao on the other hand was looking forward to having an extra sister anyway but had an inner terror she would be one of those really annoying ones whom he was convinced his actual sister, Nanyang, was going to turn into.

Despite this to keep them occupied, and out of their way, their parents tasked them with keeping Mei company while also showing her the workings of the court seen as she would become deeply entwined with it soon enough. It was worthy to note that Chunhua was still pleased but she kept it mostly to herself. Most of the time they spent with Mei was spent by the same tree. It was an old haunt for the Sima brothers, famous for two things. One being where Shi broke his arm twice after falling off and the second that it was Zhao retreat whenever something was going on that upset or angered him or even if he didn't understand what was going on.

“So, what's life actually like here?” Mei asked, hanging off the tree branch like a monkey. She'd made Zhao practically fall in love with her as she was a very active and adventurous girl and secretly impressed Shi with her disregard for gender roles, though of course he acted disappointed.  
“Dull” Zhao answered, “probably worse for you, seen as you're a girl. At least you'll be a Princess, then you can have whatever you want.” Mei shrugged her shoulders as she lightly rested her feet on the next branch down before letting go and sitting on it,  
“I'm not bothered about being a Princess.”

This statement had Shi and Zhao staring at her. Every woman and girl they had ever met would have sold their very soul to become a princess but here, someone who should have wanted it the most was saying the exact opposite.  
“What?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as they didn't stop staring.  
“But everyone like you wants to be a Princess” Zhao explained, albeit poorly. Mei shrugged and hugged her knees,   
“I just want to be a kid, like I'm supposed to be.”

“Children! Come down” called a voice. The three of them looked down to see Cao Pi smiling at them. It was a very kindly smile that was some what out of place for the King but it was a nice smile so they all let it go. While the two Sima brothers climbed down Cao Pi lifted Mei down and sat her on his shoulders. She giggled and clung to him as he straightened her up a little.  
“So, what will you be having for Lunch today Princess?” He asked, taking her hands and holding onto them so she didn't strangle him.  
“What ever is given to me, just like you said” Mei replied.  
“That's my girl, and I will make sure it's the best” Cao Pi smiled, “only a few weeks now and you'll be my daughter.” 

That was exactly how things went. Eventually the small argument was mended between Zhang Chunhua and Sima Yi as Chunhua realised there really was nothing that she could do about it. Shi's birthday came around but there was little celebration as he fell ill once again. Despite this only a week later he, well once again, and wife, Xiahou Hui were married and they got their only rooms...sort of, they were basically just next door.

“What are you going to call yourself, do you think Zihuan will let you pick your name?” Zhao asked, it was only he and Mei at the tree seen as Shi was now fully engrossed in various court duties and didn't have time for them.  
“I don't know. I like my name so I don't see why they can't keep my given name” Mei sighed.  
“Zihuan will probably insist you take a new one, he's trying to apply all court niceties and he may as well use that. For a man who took one of his wives while on a battlefield he is doing rather well” Zhao replied. Someone laughed and they both looked down to see an old woman, she was maybe 60, giggling to herself. They stared down at her before a good minute before Mei spoke up,  
“Who are you?”

The woman looked up and a sudden look of realisation crossed Zhao's face. It was Lady Xiahou, Xiahou Dun's wife, better known by her given name Lady Jia. She smiled at the two children,  
“I'm Cai Jia” she answered, “I'm Lord Xiahou Dun's wife, I believe I'm some kind of aunt to you, am I not, Zhao?” Zhao nodded,  
“You're my brother's wife's great aunt...cousin...don't know.” She laughed,  
“That's quite alright dear.” 

“Zhao...who's Xiahou Dun?” Mei asked very quietly. She had heard the name many times but this man had never actually appeared in court in the month that Mei had been with them.  
“he was Cao Cao's right hand man, he's been out on a campai-” Zhao stopped, “Lady Jia I think Lord Dun has returned! Look up ahead!” The Lady Jia was looking alright and pure joy crossed her face before she hitched up her skirt and practically galloped towards her husband.  
“Come on, lets follow her” Mei said, jumping down.  
“What? Wh-”  
“Come on Zhao!”

The two children went after the woman, doing their best to hide behind the infrequent trees, criss crossing the grounds. They eventually managed to watch from behind a wall, which they had some how managed to race to without detection from the hawk eyed Lady or the one eyed Lord. They watched the man embrace his wife with a smile and kiss her multiple times.  
“Eww.”  
“I think it's kind of romantic, don't you?” Mei turned her head and stared at Zhao with a mixture of horror, disgust and down right confusion on her face.  
“That's my line.”  
“But you don't think that, and I do” Zhao replied.  
“Yeah, alright, you win” Mei mumbled, holding her expression of horror, disgust and confusion.

Once their bickering was over they turned back to look at the couple. The man had just grabbed her shoulders and demanded that she tell him something.  
“Lords above, he doesn't know” Zhao mumbled, “Cao Cao's right hand man doesn't know Cao Cao's dead...”  
“That must be hard to tell someone” Mei sighed, listening to the man apologising repeatedly to his now sobbing wife. Finally Jia tugged herself from Dun's arms and said,  
“Our friend is dead. His son has taken over.” Dun's eye went blank and he knelt, resting his head on his wife's stomach as he too began to sob. The two children could do nothing but stare. A grown, and most likely wise, man reduced to a flurry of tears. And the use of the word friend. Cao Cao a close friend of the Xiahou's, there were many marriages between the two families and the friendship had become something of a legend within the state of Wei.

Cao Pi seemed to appear from no where, with his wife, Lady Zhenji, close by. Both had come to comfort the old man. They assisted him in standing and Cao Pi took him in while Zhenji did her best to make light conversation with Lady Jia. Even though neither of the children moved they could feel that someone was behind them. They put a hand on their shoulder's.  
“Heed this as a warning for your futures, whether you be Simas or not. Even the wisest, bravest men who do not bat an eyelid in battles will become wretched at the loss of a friend” Sima Yi warned them.


	5. Lady Jia

“Lady Jia?” the girl asked. The old woman looked up and smiled,  
“Yes, Lady Linh?” She loved the little girl's inquisitive eyes, though she sometimes tried to intrude in other people's business it was nice to see someone so young with such a desire to know.  
“Why do I have to call Bahba Emperor?” Linh asked.  
“Well he asked the old Emperor, Xian, so he stepped down and gave his title to your father so now he's emperor, but not of Wu and Shu, just Wei” Lady Jia explained.  
“Then why is he called Emperor, he's not Emperor of the whole of China” Linh replied, looking some what confused.  
“You better watch what you say Missy” Lady Jia laughed, “you're lucky it's just Zhao and I here. One day he might be emperor of China, just you wait. You'll be an imperial Princess!”

Linh was about to complain about this but someone opened the door,  
“Lady Jia” was about as far as Linh understood as the rest seemed to fall into some kind of unintelligible gabble of words. It must have been something important because Lady Jia got up and raced out of the room without another word. Linh turned around and looked at Zhao for an explanation.  
“Lady Jia is from the very south of China, she used to live in Wu territory as it is now, though I think her Father owned it when she got married. Anyway, she speaks a very different Chinese to us and most of her personal attendants are from there as well” Zhao answered, explaining perfectly.

The next time Linh saw Lady Jia, which was a week later, she was in tears in her rooms, and she quickly shut the door on the girl. Confused Linh ran to her Father's office and knocked on the door.  
“Who is it?” He snapped.  
“It's me, Linh” Linh answered, going a little red, worried that her Father was busy.  
“Alright then, come in” he sighed. When Linh opened her door she found her Father with his head in his hands.  
“Bahba, what's wrong?” She asked, kneeling beside him, very much concerned.  
“It's nothing Linh” he said, looking up and smiling. He shifted his legs from under him and patted his knee. Linh sat on his lap and looked at the letter he was writing.

“Lord Xiahou Dun's dead?” She asked, horrified. Cao Pi sighed and laughed lightly, though it was a very empty laugh,  
“Yes, Xiahou Dun is dead and I am without my General in Chief” Cao Pi sighed, “I suppose that was one of the first things that Lady Jia taught you to read?” Linh nodded,  
“Is that why Lady Jia has been in her rooms all week?” Linh asked, hugging her Father with a solemn expression on her face. Cao Pi hugged back and kissed his daughter's forehead a couple of times,  
“Yes, I suppose that's what you came to ask about, is it?” Linh nodded and Cao Pi added, “I've got to give him a posthumous name, what do you think it should be?”

After some thought Linh said,  
“Zhōng” which came as quite a surprise to Cao Pi, he hadn't expected an answer at all.  
“Loyal? How come?” He asked.  
“Lady Jia and Zhao have been telling me about how loyal he was to Grandfather and how he helped all of his people, he even worked with them himself...so I though Zhōng seemed to fit” Linh explained. Originally Cao Pi had no intention of using what Linh had said, if she had said anything at all, but he was now seriously reconsidering. He certainly had adopted quite a bright girl.

Yet the next time Linh saw Cao Pi was when he was having a rather ferocious argument with his son and Linh's adoptive brother, Cao Rui. They were arguing over Lady Zhenji who, while away, had taken ill and was now refusing to come back to the capital. Linh didn't understand much of it but she heard something about Rui not being her Father's son and that he may as well choose one of his other heirs who was most surely legitamet. With Lady Jia still locked in her rooms, mourning her beloved husband, and with no wish to confront her father and brother Linh turned tail and ran to the Sima rooms, where she had been told she was welcome any time.

“Goodness gracious me Mei, what's the matter?” Sima Yi asked. The Princess of Wei hadn't even knocked, she had just opened the door and come in. Cao Pi had lectured her several times on manners, and often demanded Sima Yi's assistance in the matter so this came as quite a shock. Still Mei, or Linh as he was supposed to call her now, said nothing and instead hid in Sima Yi's side. He put an arm around her and patted her hair awkwardly.  
“Alright Lady Linh, there, there, what's the matter” he asked again.  
“Bahba and Daai Louh were fighting and they were being really mean to each other and” she gave up mid-sentence. 

“Chunhua help me” he hissed as his wife walked past, she immediately turned on her heel and knocked on a door.  
“Lady Hui” she called, “I want you to come and meet someone!” A teenage girl with very, very long black hair looked round the door. Linh had since appeared from Sima Yi's side, her face still tear stained but her curiosity always got the better of her, rain or shine. This was Shi's wife. She was a little younger than him as far as Linh knew and wasn't too fond of new people, this was certainly obvious from her only peeking from behind the door in complete silence.

After giving Linh a long and some what cold stare she disappeared back behind the door, almost trapping Chunhua's fingers in it as she shut it.  
“Lady Hui!” Chunhua called, wrenching the door open and running in. Sima Yi laughed a little,  
“She's a little shy, don't worry about it.”  
"Linh, come with me" Chunhua said, beckoning the Princess after appearing from behind the door again. She glanced at Sima Yi for a second before getting up and following his wife who smiled at her reassuringly and led the way. There wasn't actually much of a way to lead actually as Chunhua literally took her into the next room.  
"Just say hello" Chunhua whispered, "she'll warm up to you eventually." She smiled and then left Linh stood awkwardly at the door, Lady Hui with her back to her.

"H-Hello" Linh stuttered, doing as she was told to, something that had been fiercely drummed into her by Cao Pi and Sima Yi's almost constant and incredibly dull lectures. Lady Hui turned her head slightly at this greeting in acknowledgement but said nothing back.  
"Lady Hui, are you upset about something?" Linh asked, deciding to get to the root of the problem rather than blanket it with niceties, something, though they had tried, the two had not quite been able to stamp out of her. This intention certainly sparked something because Lady Hui actually turned around to face Linh.  
"Lady Hui, has Shi upset you?" Linh persisted, determined to get an answer out of the girl. A verbal one. The shake of the head that she got was getting there but not quite enough.  
"Then is something wrong at all? Why do you not want to see people" Linh continued. She got her answer once again in actions. Lady Hui moved back to show a swelling stomach that had begun to disturb the form of her clothes.

Linh was rather surprised at the apparent dislike that surrounded the swelling stomach. She knew what it was of course, she wasn't quite as brain dead as people expected her to be. It was pregnancy. Though, she had never known it in someone so young as the only person she knew in the same situation was one of Cao Pi's many consorts, whom had demanded that the girl call her Aunt. So Linh went ahead and asked,  
"Why are you not happy about it?" Finally, after many attempts, she got a verbal answer from Lady Xiahou Hui.  
"My mother died of an illness after she had me, I don't want to follow her." Lady Hui's voice was very soft and very quiet, unlike Zhao's which, while soft and kind, was very loud. In fact it was only because of the silence in the room that she could hear the teenager.

"I'm sorry" Linh sighed, looking away from Lady Hui.  
"You don't need to be, I know what happened to your parents" Hui replied, almost as sadly. Linh sighed again and sat across from Lady Hui and hugged her knees,  
"It's alright, I wish I could switch. My mother was horrible to me."  
"How so?" Lady Hui asked after a comfortable silence.  
"She used to hit me for the littlest things and fawned over a lodger we had like Bahba does over pretty much any woman" Linh answered. Xiahou Hui giggled. She actually giggled.  
"I hope the King doesn't find out you said that otherwise you'll be in so much trouble" she said, "but I understand why you didn't like your mother." Linh lifted her head and grinned at her, she wasn't all that bad.

It seemed that Linh and Hui found a sanctuary in one another. Linh often came to see her whenever things in court were getting far too hectic and Lady Jia remained withdrawn from court. Hui enjoyed the girl's visits because she didn't ignore what Hui said, like she was so used to, she was supposed to remain quiet yet with Linh there everything seemed to just tumble out. While they were together and talking Lady Hui would braid Linh's long hair and make sure it was properly cared for, seen as Linh would let no one else do it except Lady Jia and Lady Hui, after she'd asked of course.

“What was he like? Xiahou Dun, that is” Linh asked on one of these particular meetings. It was a cold Autumn afternoon, though it was slowly descending into winter.  
“He was nice. I lived with him and Lady Jia when my parents decided that I should marry Shi. He was like you” she smiled a little as she did her best to brush Linh's hair while holding a braid out of the way, “he'd sit and listen, he wouldn't just ignore me.”  
“He sounds nice” Linh smiled, “do you want me to hold that?” Lady Hui brought the hair round and Linh took it.  
“He was. He had a really nice laugh as well, he was the type to roar with laughter at the tiniest things, even jokes that were down right terrible” Lady Hui grinned, “it's odd, it seems like so many people were scared of him because he only had one eye and how he was shot in the eye and survived and they dubbed him as some kind of demon. He was the exact opposite.”

“I feel sorry for Lady Jia” Lady Hui sighed, “she really loved him. You know she accompanied him into battle several times?”  
“Did she?!” Linh asked excitedly.  
“Careful! Careful! You'll mess it up” Lady Hui warned her, “yes, she did.”  
“How come” Linh asked, “I mean, she doesn't seem the type.”  
“I think Zhao told you she's from the south” Lady Hui started, “she's not even strictly speaking “Chinese”, she's from one of the little nomad tribes.”  
“You could never guess” Linh mumbled, “she's so refined and she speaks our language perfectly.” 

“It's odd though, looking at how they were. She used to hate him because she was all too aware she was a political pawn” Lady Hui sighed, “Lady Jia refused to speak to him in anything but her language.”  
“How did he get round that” Linh asked, trying not to giggle to much.  
“Oh he played her game and learnt it” Lady Hui laughed, “he was quite the intellectual being, not an excellent general but never the less he was smart.”  
“I think I heard a story about that, didn't he kill someone for insulting his teacher?” Linh asked. Lady Hui nodded,  
“He did indeed, he had to go on the run for a year but then he met Cao Cao and everything picked up from there.”

“How did she end up loving him anyway, to refuse to talk to your husband apart from in a language he could hardly understand....well that's cold” Linh asked.  
“It's a grim tale” Lady Hui sighed, “but I'll tell you anyway.”

“Like I told you Lady Jia is from the South. Her father decided to make a peace pact with Cao Cao after he was offered. He “gave” Lady Jia to him in hopes that he would marry her but he already had an official wife and he ha no wishes to take any concubines. So, one of his chief retainers, guess who, suggested that perhaps he should marry her, seen as he had no wife. Their wedding night is an equally horrible tale and I won't tell you that until you're much older. Anyway eventually they ended up with children, as every couple does and around the time their fifth so was born Lady Jia's sister, Sun, was married to an officer who was within Liu Bei's ranks. Cao Cao, obviously angered by this second peace pact, demanded that Lady Sun be divorced immediately.”  
“That doesn't sound so bad” Linh mumbled.  
“I'm not finished yet, just wait” Lady Hui replied, “Lady Jia thought the same as you did just then. Yet Cao Cao called her sister and father to the capital and had them both executed.”

After an uncomfortable silence had passed as Linh absorbed this information Lady Hui finally continued,  
“He threatened to divorce Lady Jia and Xiahou Dun. Lady Jia shut herself away, revoking any court duties. My Uncle had to beg to keep his wife, showing her off as an excellent mother with endless stories of how good she was. It took a great deal of time but Cao Cao let them stay together and their next two sons were born from love rather than politics.”  
“I suppose something good came from it” Linh sighed.  
“Yes, at least something good came from it” Lady Hui agreed.


	6. Assassins

It was the case that, not long after Lady Zhenji passed away. All it seemed to do was worsen the social war that was about to erupt between Cao Pi and Cao Rui.

Things seemed only to worsen at court since the new year had finally come to pass. Since Emperor Xian had been demoted to a duke Liu Bei had declared himself Emperor of Shu not too long after Cao Pi's own deceleration. Everyone expected Sun Quan of Wu to do the same. Yet, he did nothing, in fact he had yet to just declared himself the King, having inherited the a Marquis title from his childless older brother, Sun Ce and he in turn from their Father, Sun Jian, the much feared tiger of Jiandong. A revenge mission on Liu Bei's part began quickly, wanting revenge for the death of his sworn brother, Guan Yu. It erupted into a genuine conflict and this was a perfect opportunity. Crush Shu with Wu's help and then crush Wu on your own. At least that looked like what was going to happen.

Finally Lady Jia came out from her rooms and was thrown straight into an angry political war that did no good to her still grieving heart. Quick as they were Wu had declared their intention to become a vassal state under Wei. Excellent right? Not when you have two strategists, one peace loving and the other a war merchant. Essentially Cao Pi had two options. The first, from Liu Ye, was to reject Wu and then attack them on the second front, allowing the Emperor not only to destroy Wu but also Shu, due to the partition it would create. The second was Lady Jia's suggestion, accept Wu and have a marriage tie between the two - Lady Cao Linh. Cao Pi went for a third option, which was to accept Wu, ignore the marriage (for now at least) and grant Sun Quan the Nine Bestowments and a King title.

It took much deliberation, there were no lies in this. Two entire months were spent over just getting the idea across properly to each side, with the Wu envoy, a woman in her early 30s, growing ever tired of going between Luoyang and Wuchang. She was treated very well when ever she arrived in Luoyang and, on one occasion, Cao Pi asked if she may speak with his daughter so she could find out what Wu was like.  
"Ever the inquisitive mind you see" Cao Pi had laughed, "she'd be very grateful of your company, Lady Leng."  
"My boys are just the same" Lady Leng smiled, "of course I shall. This is for more means than an inquisitive mind, there's no use lying. Just...just make sure she's happy."  
"It appears by that, that you had a disastrous marriage?" Cao Pi prompted.  
"Oh no, no, quite the opposite. My husband died young you see" Lady Leng sighed, "you may have heard of him, Ling Tong."  
"I have indeed Lady Leng, I am deeply sorry for your loss" Cao Pi replied.

After introductions were made Cao Pi left his daughter with the messenger in the garden. They were left with food and that was about it.  
"Lady Leng, what is your husband like?" Was one of Linh's very first questions.  
"Was, not is dear, he died 4 years ago now" Lady Leng replied. Linh went red and looked away, mumbling,  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright, you didn't know. His name was Ling Tong. He was always laughing and loved his wine just about the right amount. He loved our two sons as well, Lie and Feng" Lady Leng smiled.  
"I wish I could meet them, with a Father like that they sound like fun" Linh grinned.  
"They are, my eldest, Lie, looks just like him and acts just like him" Lady Leng laughed, "perhaps you could meet him some day."

Her next question was wanting a full life story on Sun Quan so Lady Leng did her best. She gave his birth year and then went straight onto how his military service began at fourteen and his brother having the Marquis roll suddenly thrust upon him, yet he accepted it gracefully and over the four years built the military state that Sun Quan now ruled over. From there it all got a bit complicated for Linh and, while still listening, she kind of gave up.

"Lady Leng" Linh asked, after a long, if slightly uncomfortable, silence.  
"Yes Lady Linh?" Lady Leng replied, smiling at her.  
"Am I really just a marriage tool?" Lady Leng could do nothing but stare at the little girl. She knew. She knew her place in the court and she wasn't happy with it. Lady Leng sighed, sliding from her knees so she was sat with her legs to the side.  
"Lady Linh, I knew your name before all of this began. Emperor Cao Pi has been showing you off to both Shu and Wu since he adopted you. Everyone in Shu and Wu knows your name. I'm assured that while you play with your friends that your Father, on top of his endless work and duties, is shuffling through requests for your hand when you become an adult. So yes, Lady Linh, you are a political pawn."  
"Thank you, Lady Leng" Linh smiled, "the truth has been refused again and again. I have always known but for someone to affirm it, I am glad." Lady Leng gave the child a smile,  
"I am glad that I have put your mind at ease. Yet you seem not to care?"  
"I suppose I might, when I'm older, but for now..." she shrugged.

"Lady Leng I have one more question" Lady Linh stated, "you don't have to answer and maybe I'm a little mean for asking. But, after your husband died, did you fall in love with anyone else?"  
"W-why do you ask?" Lady Leng asked, going scarlet.  
"Well, it's just you spoke so highly of them" Lady Linh answered.  
"Well, come tell me who then" Lady Leng smiled. So Linh got up and whispered the name in the woman's ear. Lady Leng giggled and nodded,  
"You are quite right Lady Linh."

"Bahba!" Linh called when she spotted Cao Pi walking across the grounds, she waved with glee and he waved back. When he finally reached them, something that took a while, proving the fact Lady Linh had excellent eyesight, he whisked her off her feet and hugged her tightly.  
"I trust she's been no trouble?" He asked as he sat her on his shoulders.  
"She's been a delight" Lady Leng smiled. She stood up and touched Linh's cheek gently, "you'll go far little one." Lady Linh smiled a little and kissed the woman's hand as she drew it away.  
"Thank you, Lady Leng" Linh beamed.

However come that night Linh was thrown into a panic.  
"Bahba?" Linh mumbled, gently shaking Cao Pi's shoulder. She had raced to his rooms, only a corridor away. It took a while but she eventually managed to wake him, his sleep coming to an end in an abrupt snore.  
"Oh, Linh, what's wrong little one?" He asked, slurring all of his words together into a sentence that was almost unintelligable.  
"Bahba, there's someone in my rooms" she answered.  
"Oh sweetie, it's probably just one of the maids, forgot something" Cao Pi said, brushing it off.  
"No, Bahba, it's a big man and he tried to chase after me" as the words left her mouth the door was torn open. Linh screeched and hid behind her Father.

Cao Pi got up, grabbing the sword he always slept with by his side. The man took a stab at him with his own but Cao Pi slipped to the side and, as he went for Linh, he stabbed him in the back. Clattering foot steps could now be heard as the man fell forward, a little misjudged on Cao Pi's part, as he fell on Lady Linh. Yet Cao Pi was quick to grab her from under the corpse and hugged her tightly to him. She cried into his shoulder and repeated "Bahba" as he stroked her hair and shushed her,  
"Everything's okay Linh. You're alright." Only a second later the entire Sima family burst into the room, Lady Hui the only one absent.  
"What happened?" Yi demanded, staring from Cao Pi and Linh to the corpse on the floor - which is worthy of note that it still had a sword in it's back. Cao Pi gently pried Lady Linh off him and gave her to Zhang Chunhua before answering,  
"Someone came to kill Linh and I." At this Chunhua hugged Linh tightly and whispered all she could think of to comfort her. Shi was by all means surprised. Why had they gone after a young girl? Zhao went to his Mother and tugged Linh's sleeve. She looked down at him before turning away again and crying all the more.

"Shi, you and Zhao take her to our rooms okay" Chunhua said, placing the girl in Shi's arms, and added in a very low whisper "and keep your sword nearby."  
"Yes mother" Shi nodded, not all too comfortable with Linh clinging to him but he did his best to let it go, she had been almost murdered not five minutes ago and it was a short walk. Once in their rooms he put Linh on the bed she'd had when she was Mei and said,  
"Zhao you'll do a better job than I will." Yet not a minute after he had disappeared Lady Hui crashed into the room and enveloped Linh into a tight hug.  
"My Lady are you alright?" She asked, pulling away and holding Linh's shoulders. Linh burst into her only just quelled tears and threw her arms around Lady Hui.  
"Shh, shh, Linh, you're safe with us" Lady Hui reassured her, hugging her as tightly as she could.

Eventually she let Lady Hui go and sleep but Zhao stayed and cuddled with her.  
"I'm sorry that happened Mei" he mumbled, Zhao was the only person in the entire court, perhaps China itself as of what Lady Leng had told her, who still called her by her name.  
"It's okay Zhao, you don't need to be sorry about it" she mumbled. They turned to look out of the little window in the room only for someone to crash through it. The two children scrambled to their feet and ran. Screaming at the top of their lungs to warn every person within a 30 mile radius. As they were chased the potential killer ran past Shi as he walked back into the main room. He'd only gone to get a little water, and now this. Nevertheless he grabbed his sword and gave chase.

The two children raced down several twisting and turning corridors, having already learnt the place well. They even heard the man curse them. Yet he managed to keep up so all these twists and turns were proving almost worthless. Shi, like his brother, also knew the corridors like the back of his hand so he was easily gaining ground. He almost screamed at them not to go down a particular corridor but, alas, too late. He clearly knew it better, that corridor was a dead end. Fearing the worst he quickened and jumped, managing to take the man out as he connected with his legs. He scrabbled to his feet, desperately getting out of the tangle. He snatched his sword up again and stabbed the man in the shoulder, though he thought it was his heart.  
"You...will...not...hurt...my...family" he hissed through gritted teeth, shaking like a madman. The assassin turned his head slowly and gave Shi a malicious, psychotic smile. Shi gave some kind of roar of anger before beheading the man there and then.

In an instant he dropped the sword and swayed over to his brother and Linh. He dropped to his knees and pulled them both into a hug, one chin on each shoulder. By now people had come to look and when both of them were taken from his arms he twisted to look at them and then fell back, lying on his back. People talked and shuffled but all he could hear was white noise. Gentle, silent tears fell from his eyes, not making a sound or causing him to shake. They just fell. All Sima Shi could do was stare at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Daaih Lou = Big brother  
> Sai Lou = Little Brother  
> These are in Canto as apparently that's what they spoke was closest to


End file.
